russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Old PTV-4 Sked in 2000
1st Quarter 2000 :Monday-Friday :5 pm - Pambansang Balita :5:30 pm - Mikaela :6:30 pm - Online Bingo Pilipino :8 pm - :Mon: Auto Focus :Tue: Side Effects :Wed: Sineng Walang Katulad :Thurs: The Watcher :Fri: The Marshal :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw :9:10 pm - The National Network News :10 pm - :Mon: Pulsong Masa :Tue: Business Insight :Wed: Job Network :Thurs: Diretsahan :Fri: Street Legal :11 pm - :Mon: Business Insight :Tue: Headline :Wed: PTV News Special Report (10:45 pm) :Thurs: Fora Medica :Fri: Andy and Bobok sa Karera :11:45 pm - Night Cap :12 mn to 1 am - Window Shop :Saturday :6 pm - Online Bingo Pilipino :8 pm - Philippine’s Most Wanted :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw :9:10 pm - Jeep ni Erap :10:30 pm - Cybill :11 pm - The National Network News :11:30 pm - Nightcap :12 mn to 1 am - Window Shop :Sunday :6 pm - Pilipino Box Office :8 pm - Primetime Specials (with Philippine Lotto Draw at 9-9:15 pm) :10 pm - Fashion Watch :10:30 pm - The National Network News :11 pm - Business and Leisure :12 mn - Nightcap :12:05 to 1 am - Window Shop May 2000 Programming The new PTV: Fast... Forward :Monday-Friday :6 am - Good Morning Pilipinas (LIVE) :8 am - :Mon: Jeep ni Erap (LIVE) (until 10 am) :Tue: Green Talk :Wed-Fri: Public Affairs (until 10 am) :9 am - The Estrada Presidency (Tue) :10 am - :Mon: Pico Pico Pong :Tue: Fun with Math :Wed: Smart Aleck :Thurs: Children's Show :Fri: Kalayaan 1896 :10:30 am - Value Vision :12 nn - Metro TV :1 pm - Pambansang Balita Ala-Una (LIVE) :1:30 pm - :Mon & Wed: Damayan (LIVE) :Tue: Paco Park Presents :Thurs: Concert at the Park :Fri: Mag-Agri Tayo! :2:30 pm - Metro TV :3:30 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: PTV Sports :Tue & Thurs: PBL (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Pambansang Balita (LIVE) :6 pm - Cartoon Hour :7 pm - Online Bingo Pilipino (LIVE) :8 pm - :Mon: Pilipino Box Office (8-10:15 pm) :Tue & Thurs: PBL (LIVE) (8-10:15 pm) :Wed: HBO Boxing :Fri: Street Legal :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - :Wed: Tapatan: Walang Atrasan :Fri: Pulsong Masa :10:15 pm - The National Network News (LIVE) :11 pm - :Mon: Job Network/Fora Medica :Tue: Business Insight :Wed: Nature Trip :Thurs: Olympic Program :Fri: The Scene :12 mn to 1 am - Jai Alai: The Game of a Thousand Thrills :Saturday :6:30 am - Family Rosary Crusade :7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :8 am - CONSTEL English :9 am - Jeep ni Erap (LIVE) :11 am - Dighay Bayan :12 nn - Auto Focus :1 pm - Auto Review :1:30 pm - Slip Stream :2 pm - PBL (LIVE) :6 pm - Cartoon Hour :7 pm - Online Bingo Pilipino (LIVE) :8 pm - SOF :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Road to Sydney :10:15 pm - Fashion Watch :10:45 pm - Olympic Primer :11:15 pm - The National Network News (LIVE) :12 mn to 1 am - Jai Alai: The Game of a Thousand Thrills :Sunday :6 am - The Hour of Truth :8 am - Sunday Mass (LIVE) :9 am - CONSTEL English :10 am - China Today :10:30 am - Lutong Bahay :11 am - KKB :12 nn - Kusina Atbp. :12:30 pm - Sweepstakes Today (LIVE) :1 pm - Sports Kids :1:30 pm - HBO Boxing :2:30 pm - In This Corner :4 pm - Motoring Today :5 pm - Speed :6 pm - Uncut (Movie in the Making) :6:30 pm - Ugat :7 pm - Online Bingo Pilipino (LIVE) :8 pm - Primetime Specials (with Philippine Lotto Draw at 9-9:15 pm) :10 pm - The National Network News (LIVE) :10:30 pm - Sultada :11 pm - Business & Leisure :12 mn to 1 am - Jai Alai: The Game of a Thousand Thrills It looks like PTV 4 is re-establishing itself as the premiere sports channel. Silverstar has been getting more aggressive with acquiring a bunch of projects. And since they seem to have such a strong connection with Channel 4, I can see a promising future both groups.